Back With A Vengeance
by Romantics poison
Summary: Set in G-Rev. Boris is back with BEGA, but he has another card up his sleeve. Something no one saw coming, but can he control her for long? OCX? You'll see later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's my first story hopefully will be pretty long at least. Its an OCX? You'll see who later on in the story :). please comment criticize whatever I don't really care. Constructive criticism would be nice :). It's set during G-Rev and Boris has himself a new/old 'pet' who is non-too-happy about still being stuck with Boris. It's a shock and surprise to everyone when they find out who it is.

_speaking in russian_

'thoughts'

"speach"

Anywho disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or its character however I do own my OC's so no touchy! :)

* * *

><p>"Hey Tala, who is that girl standing with Boris?" Tyson asked the red-head just as Tala was heading to the bey dish to face Garland. Tala looked in the direction the younger was pointing and saw Boris standing with a young teenage girl with deep blue hair and dark sunglasses covering her undoubtably blazing red eyes. His eyes narrowed in disgust as he looked at the pair. He couldn't believe she didn't leave him like the rest of the Blitzkreigs did. Her own sister left, why couldn't she? "Uh Tala?" The Russian didn't even look at Tyson, but only gripped Wolborg tighter before walking to the stadium.<p>

"Wonder what's going on with that?" Max said as Tyson walked over to him.

"I dunno, but it's definitely another issue that the Russians have… I bet Kai knows," Tyson replied cautiously. He watched as the match got under way as did the girl next to Boris.

"_Boris please… stop this. Don't let him get hurt_," the girl pleaded, looking up to the purple-haired elder. Though Boris couldn't see her eyes, he knew they had an innocent shine to them. Damn did he hate those eyes, always full of love and protection. This girl was the biggest menace he had ever had the 'pleasure' of working with. Hatred flowed through him to the point that he nearly lost control. So he placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it as tight as he could causing her to wince slightly.

"You need to keep quiet or your precious Tala down there is going to get hurt even worse," he retorted evilly. Only sparing a glance her way, Boris released the grip slightly and focused back on the match at hand.

Tala and Wolborg were being thrashed and the others were either in shock or cheering avidly for Garland to beat Tala. The red-head was on one knee, breath labored, exhausted from the beating he was receiving. "You've got to call it Boris, before somebody gets hurt!" Tyson exclaimed after Tala stood and continued to fight once more. "Are you too blind to see that this is just a game? It ends here and now! Do you understand?"

"Yes it's dually noted I'll monitor the situation," Boris replied coolly and with a nod to Garland, sent Tala to his doom.

"_No please Boris…_" the girl begged again, grabbing his sleeve tightly in a vain attempt to stop him.

"What did I say Corisolin? You've spoken out of line again and now Tala will get worse than what you bargained for," Boris grinned maniacally and made a tsk sound before nodding to Garland again. Garland gave one nod back and returned his focus to the dish.

"Garland _NO_!" Cori screamed as she lurched to the railing and looked at the gut wrenching sight. Garland began his assault on Tala and by the end of the beating Tala was thrown from the dish, landing on his head. "TALA!" she exclaimed as the commotion escalated. Boris grabbed her roughly by the back of the neck and threw her back causing her to stumble.

"Get back Corisolin!" He hissed with a menacing glare. Cori shivered involuntarily, but otherwise didn't move. She didn't want to piss him off any more than he already was. The young Russian gave a glare that almost matched her owners. There was no way she was going to allow him to get away with hurting her brother and best friends. He was going to pay for it, but first she had to get the kids in BEGA out of there so they wouldn't get hurt because of her acting out. Boris was still the same man he was 2 years ago and if people thought he had changed they were dead wrong. He still beat the hell out of and tortured the kids… or would if Cori would let him. Yet again she was taking Boris' beatings for the other kids. Before she couldn't take all the beatings, because there were more doctors and people like Boris in the Abbey. This time Boris was the only one in charge so she told him that she would take the beatings for all of the other kids' misdeeds.

So she stood, brushed herself off, gave the out-cold Tala one last concerned look and walked away. Her fists clenched themselves tightly at her side as she walked. She needed to see if her brother was going to be ok without Boris knowing, but after that stunt he'd be watching her closely. So when she was sure she was out of his sight, Cori ducked around a corner and took off on a dead sprint to the entrance to the bey stadium. She stopped right before the entrance, listening to Tyson and Boris' banter back and forth. 'So the BEGA team is being challenged with disbandment. Perfect.' She waited for Boris to turn and leave before she ran out to her brother's side. The blue-haired girl threw her sunglasses to the side and slid on her knees to the older russian.

"_Tala? Tala, are you ok? Please, please wake up. Please be ok_," she pleaded, tears brimming her eyes. She took his head in her hands and stroked his hair in a soothing manner, then went on to gently run her fingers over the cuts and bruises on his face.

T cared. "Hey you, Get away from him! He isn't going back with Boris!" There was no way he was letting his…well friend he guessed… get taken back to the man who tortured him for years. He ran over to Cori and Tala and roughly yanked her away from him.

"_What do you think you're doing? Let go of me_!" she screamed, trying to smack his hand off of her.

"I'm not gonna let you take him back to Boris!" Tyson replied, a bit strained from her thrashing. By now the rest of the Bladebreakers were in front of them, all with accusing expressions on their faces.

"Hey Tyson, who's that?" Max asked arching an eyebrow.

"Dunno, but she was with Boris when the match began so she's gotta be on his side! I won't let her take him back to that life!" he said, still struggling to keep Cori under control.

"_Please let me go…I just want to see if he is ok…_" Cori said, tears falling down her face. She stopped her struggling and allowed her body to go limp before looking up at the 3 remaining Bladebreakers not holding her down. "_Please…"_ she choked on a sob, her head falling causing her bangs to cover her face. "_Please…"_

Rei watched as her tears hit the ground. "Uh guys I think she isn't here because of Boris," Rei said cautiously. He wasn't quite sure of that statement himself but by the look of the tears hitting the ground, he couldn't see this girl here to hurt Tala.

"Why do you say that?" Kenny asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Well look at her. Does she look like she wants to hurt him? I mean she's crying for Pete's sake," he retorted, pointing at Cori. "There is no way she could want to do anything."

"Are you sure Rei? She sure seems like she would take him back to Boris," Tyson snapped back, squeezing her tighter.

"Ahhhhh!" Cori screamed in pain and a dangerous gleam sprung to her eyes. She narrowed her eyes then grabbed Tyson by his shoulders and flung him in front of her. She gave him a double kick to his back and jumped to her feet. "_I just want to see him! Don't you understand that!"_ she yelled furiously. Why didn't they just listen? Then she thought back on her words. They were all in Russian. "You've got to be kidding me," she sighed.

"Excuse me?" Tyson asked as he stood back up.

"I'm sorry. I've been speaking in Russian this whole time and didn't realize it. Please forgive me. Tala is my brother and I just want to make sure that he's ok," she replied a lot more calmly than she had spoken previousl y. Everyone's jaw dropped. Was that really Tala's sister? He already had one didn't he? Wasn't Crys his sister?

"Wait! Wait! You're Tala's sister?" Tyson exclaimed, shock etching his features.

"Yes. I'm his younger sister," Cori replied evenly. Her red eyes shone with lingering tears from before. "I just want to make sure he's gonna be ok."

"Corisolin!" Boris barked from the entrance she had entered from. She quickly turned her head to face her capture. This meant trouble…and a lot of it.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Please make sure that my brother gets better and tell him that I'm sorry for everything," she said softly before turning back to Boris and walking away.

"Well little miss Cori, you are in for a treat when we get back. Disobeying me twice in one day was not something you should've done," The grey eyed man sneered, gripping her shoulder deathly hard again. Cori winced but didn't say anything. They both knew she would have been gone a long time ago like the others if he hadn't already had new recruits for BEGA stashed away in a part of the world that didn't know he was evil. She shoved her hands into the pocket of her wind-breaker pants and gripped her blade tight.

'Mita, I promise you one day soon, we'll be free.' Her blade warmed in her hand in understanding. They had been through everything together and breaking free was going to be no exception. Cori kept he gaze on the ground as they exited the building and entered the limo.

"Now Cori, no more stunts or we start the experimenting again… and with how much of that your body has endured, who knows how much more it can take," he said with a sly grin.

"You know Boris? Once BEGA is brought down," Cori glared intensely up into his cold, calculating eyes, "I'm taking you down once and for all." Boris sat in shock for a moment before scoffing and turning his head from hers.

"You keep dreaming brat. You'll never best me in anything, 'cause as long as I have other students with me… you won't do a thing." His nonchalance bore into Cori further than ever before, but she wasn't going to show it. It didn't really matter. As soon as BEGA was done and he had no other children to use as leverage Cori would get him… and get him good.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh does anyone know what just happened?" Tyson questioned his face completely blank as he looked at the tunnel the girl and Boris disappeared through. The other Bladebreakers looked just as confused as he was. All except Rei, who just looked on with determined concern. That girl was in some form of trouble. The fact that she was with Boris unnerved him, and initially made him think that she was as cold as the others that have run with him. Yet after the display with Tala he was having second thoughts as to why Cori was with the evil man to begin with.

"Tyson I think BEGA has an issue deeper than the one that they have against us," Rei responded evenly. "Now come on we need to make sure that Tala gets to the hospital ok."

"Yea," Max chimed in, "and Bryan and Spencer are still in there so we should check on them too." Kenny nodded in agreement, holding Dizzy closely to him. Tyson drew his eyes from the tunnel and nodded his own consent.

"Alright guys then let's get going. That girl can take care of herself and her little boss," Tyson growled the last few words before heading out of the opposite tunnel Cori and Boris went down. The others, minus Rei, followed suit. The young Chinese blader stayed behind a moment longer to look down the tunnel, waiting to see if the girl would come back. After a minute of no change he turned around with a sigh.

'Maybe she is just Boris' lackey. She didn't seem to fight him at all, but Tala….,' his thought process stalled for a second before his eyes narrowed, 'There has to be more to this story than meets the eye.' He started to walk off towards the exit a new fervor in his steps. 'The Russians have some explaining to do when they wake up.'

Boris remained silent the rest of the ride back and Cori as thankful for that. She couldn't stand his reprimanding over the stupidest things and she was far too mad at the man to believe she would be able to maintain self-control. Not to mention they had picked up Garland along the way. The red eyed teen knew he truly didn't mean to hurt Tala. It was Biovolt all over again. He was just doing as he was told, but she couldn't help but feel some sort of disdain for him. He had injured her brother and friends and seemed to feel no remorse.

"_**Orders are orders Corisolin. Don't you ever forget it."**_ Boris' words burned into her mind causing her eyes to narrow as she looked out the window of the lab of the BEGA headquarters.

Boris saw the look and grinned. He was finally starting to get to the feisty blue-haired girl. It had taken him years to build her mind and body up and even longer to just start to break her. She had started rebelling early which was a menace as it was. Even worse she was close to Bryan which caused him to fight as well. That was when his emotion training began. Even then she still got under the thick layers Bryan had put up with his teachings. She was the reason Bryan had lost his cool in the finals 3 years ago. Her beatings for that could only be compared to the ones he had given her and the rest of the Blitzkriegs when they nearly escaped the Abbey using the Abbey's own technology against them. The older Russian followed Cori's gaze to the 5 main BEGA bladers all practicing in the dishes below. "So my dear, do you honestly believe that the rag-tag team of theirs can beat BEGA? Especially now that Kai is on our side?" He asked confidently.

Cori's eyes slid over to look at him, without turning her head to face him. The crimson pools were darker than ever, though he could hardly tell because he could only see a fraction of one. "Boris…" she began, "With how many times Kai has jumped teams last minute, do you honestly think he won't do it again?" she replied smoothly, her voice surprisingly icy. When Boris didn't answer she fully turned to face him, the dark look never leaving her face. Her emotions at the moment were, in truth, scaring her just as bad as they seemed to scare Boris. She had never gotten this out of control before, even if her words had truth. So she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In that brief moment she didn't catch the quick smirk that stretched across the evil man's face, for when she reopened her eyes it was gone. Her eyes weren't so dark and her posture not so cold. "I'm serious Boris. Don't rely on him. Even if he beats Brooklyn in the deciding match, I wouldn't rely on him."

"You don't think I already know that," he replied evenly. Never had she spoke to him like that and she never would again. "Corisolin you need to learn your place. This is the third time today you have stepped over the line and I will not stand for it," he seethed.

Her eyes widened in realization. This did not bode well for her and she really didn't want to be on his bad side any more than she already was. She knew she could take the beatings, but so did he. What she couldn't handle was someone else taking them for her. Plus the experiments… She nearly shuddered at the thought. Her mind was already messed up as it was, not to mention the fact that the last physical experiment they did on her resulted in her arm muscles not growing right anymore.

"Come now Corisolin. You know the consequences of your actions and now you must face them," he said smugly. He was definitely going to enjoy hearing the teen scream. He hadn't heard it since she was a little girl and now that she was older he just couldn't wait to break her will. Hopefully by the end of the month he could use her as an alternate in the upcoming battle.

Cori closed her eyes, her entire body shaking slightly. When she reopened them Boris was smirking at her, waiting patiently for her to leave. She took a breath then headed for the door. At this point she was in for more pain than she ever wanted to be in.

Back at the hospital, Tala was hooked up to a life support system. The Bladebreakers plus Bryan and Spencer were gathered around the foot of his bed. Worried expressions were marring all their faces but Bryan seemed the worst off. He was tense and rigid, fighting back tears he never wanted to shed. He had seen Cori standing next to Boris long before Tala had and new that he had seen her as well which caused his focus to falter. Now the red-head was in a coma and there was nothing Boris could do to help. If only he and Spencer could've taken him down beforehand…

"Bryan?" The lilac haired blader was pulled out of his doubtful thoughts but a certain Chinese blader calling out his name. Rei was standing about 2 feet to his left with his arms crossed and a look that would unnerve the strongest of people. Luckily for the Russian, he had grown up in the Abbey most of his life, so Rei's little looks didn't faze him.

"Yes Rei?" he answered back, not mockingly, surprising the other bladers in the room.

"Who's the blue-haired girl with Boris?"

'So he wasn't going to beat around the bush. Typical of him,' Bryan thought. "What's it matter to you?"

"She asked us to watch after Tala saying she was his sister. She said to tell him she was sorry for everything. What's she talking about? Is she lying?" Rei replied confidently. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He hated being in the dark on matters that he was forced into.

Spencer looked towards Bryan, wondering if he was going to tell. The others had already met Crys, who was with her boyfriend Ian in Russia. More than likely they were on their way here now to check on the other 3 Russians. The blonde could tell Bryan was struggling with the decision. He had been close to Cori ever since they had been in the Abbey. They were practically brother and sister, definitely closer than Cori and Tala were. He placed a hand on the moonlight eyed 'brother' of his silently reassuring him that everything was going to be okay.

Bryan released his held breath and stared into Rei's golden eyes. "She isn't lying. Her name is Corisolin Ivanova and she is twin sisters with Crys, the fiery red-head that's dating Ian. Her back story is a very difficult one so DO NOT ask me to explain it. Just know this. She is with Boris by choice," the Bladebreakers narrowed their eyes in anger. They had thought she was truly sincere. "Now don't think like that. She isn't there to help Boris," Bryan started to explain.

"Why else would she be there of her own free will?" Tyson yelled, fully turning to face the pale boy.

"If you'd shut up I'd tell you!" Bryan snapped. Spencer pushed back on his shoulder, pulling him back into his chair.

"Relax Bryan. They don't know the full story. Frankly neither do I so please just calm down and explain," the tall Russian reasoned.

Bryan growled, but soon simmered down. "Hmm fine Spence. She's there to make sure Boris doesn't do anything to the BEGA kids. She's always been the protector, taken beatings for the younger kids, and defied Boris' every plan for her. I know for a fact that she is there solely for that reason. Cori doesn't like what Boris has done and has been there too long to not know Boris inside and out. She needs help getting out, but won't leave until BEGA is shut down and Boris has no more kids to threaten her with."

Rei's sharp look calmed as Bryan explained about the mysterious young Russian. "So you're saying that the only way to help her is to beat the BEGA team and make sure they get shut down," he stated, his eyes never leaving the obviously nervous Russian.

"Yes Rei, that's exactly what I'm saying. She will not leave unless she is sure there are no other kids that Boris has under his control. She won't risk another kid going through the same things we did," Bryan responded evenly despite the fact he was a wreck on the inside.

"Well then we know what we need to do," Tyson said confidently, a sharp smirk adorning his face.


	3. Chapter 3

I do apologize for the 3 year long hiatus. I have been trying to get my life and college in check and haven't been able to write as much as I used to. To start making up for lost time, I am hoping to a get few chapters up this week starting with this one.

As always any and all reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: Again I own none of the beyblade characters and the world, but I do own my characters.

I hope you guys enjoy!

Searing pain tore through her body as another lashing slammed against her bare back. The stinging hurt worse than the last one; however, it only elicited a slight groan from the small female. Boris brought the leather strap down with another sickening slap. Still nothing. The girl just hung there limp, but he knew she wasn't unconscious. Corisolin was too strong for that. She had gone under more pressure and pain than this before, but he was just getting warmed up. "She my dear, are you sufficiently warmed up for the next portion of your punishment?"

Cori just hung there limp. Answering him would only satisfy the craving he had for seeing her crumble. Besides she didn't know if she could trust her voice. Though she wasn't going to scream, it didn't mean she hadn't tensed every time she was struck and in this position every muscle tensed. This included her throat muscles, which hurt as if she had been screaming. She heard a scoff and then the screeching of an iron door opening. The room got hotter and brighter. 'Not this again,' she thought, trying to prepare herself for the white hot iron the was going to mar her body.

After a while, when nothing came she opening her eyes, chancing a glance back at her captor. He was standing there, a sadistic smile warping his features, the iron in hand and just stared. Cori swallowed what little spit was lingering in her mouth and gave him a small glare, the best she could come up with. "What are you waiting for Balkov?" she spat, the accent making her words sound more like venom. Instead of answering her laugh and put the poker back into the fire. He walked back over to the table where he had lain the leather strap. He tied it into a makeshift noose and positioned it around her neck, before grabbing the cattle prod that was also on the table.

Cori's eyes widened as he pulled on the leather, successfully cutting off her air supply. Jolts of electricity rocketed her body soon after and it took every ounce of willpower she had not to scream. The electricity went away almost as soon as it had arrived and the pressure around her neck lessened so she could breathe again. It was only when she gained some semblance of her composure back, did she notice the coppery taste in her mouth and the harsh pain on her tongue. She opened her mouth wide, pulling in a much needed breath and releasing her tongue from its toothy prison. A dark laughter filled the dimly lit room causing the bluenette to shudder as she struggled to catch her breath. She couldn't stand not being able to breath since the incident with the vat of semi-diluted acid. The memory came back full force, damn her eidetic memory, that was probably the one thing she hated most about the experiments of her youth, was when they had messed with her brain so much that they accidentally gave her that perfect memory. Now she could never forget all the pains from the past. Bastards. The strap was tightened around her neck, snapping her back to the present, which was really no better than the past in her opinion. Another jolt of electricity ran through her body, this one lasting longer than the previous one. It only stopped when she gave a soft whine. Her breath came back to her and more blood dribble from her mouth as it had accumulated there behind her clenched teeth. She didn't have much time to recover, when she heard the sound of metal scraping metal and in the next instant a wash of white hot pain burned into the flesh of her lower back. Cori's breath was cut off again, electricity rocking through her as the other side of her lower back flared up with the same heat as before. Not being able to contain her voice any longer, she let out a shrill of a scream before everything went black.

Boris drank in the sound of her scream and watched as her head dropped down. She had had more than enough for today. Maybe this time she will have learned her lesson. Grey eyes roamed over the young girl's back, satisfied with all the new lash markings and burns that littered it. He put down the prod and the iron before removing the leather from the girl's neck. He un-chained her and put her jacket on her before leaving her lying in the room to recover. With her recovery speed she should be up in time for dinner and she wouldn't get a chance to discuss the issue. No one in BEGA knew about this punishment of hers and he knew she would keep it that way. Keeping these brats innocent was costing her her own, but it wasn't like that was anything new. Besides she made her bed, now she needed to lie in it.

Kai heard a too familiar scream and turned to find out where it came from. This distraction cost him his match with Brooklyn, causing him to grunt and pick up his beyblade. That didn't go as planned, but that wasn't his main concern. What was happening to someone to make them scream and why did no one else react to it? He left the training arena and started to roam the halls. He was coming around the corner just as Boris walked out of the last door on the left. Kai quickly hid himself and waited for Boris to leave before going to investigate. He cautiously opened the door and peered inside.

There was no light except that from a small wood stove, but Kai was able to grasp the situation just as clearly as if there was perfect lighting. He saw the cattle prod and still red branding iron laying on the single table close to the stove. Hanging from the ceiling was a chain attached to a crane hook. It was obvious someone had been tortured here, but who? Boris claimed that he had changed, but if he was still torturing people then Kai knew he hadn't changed one bit. His red eyes continues to scan the room until he say a lump on the floor underneath the hook and chain. When he saw that it was barely breathing he rushed over. This had to be Boris' latest victim. He rolled the body over and his stoic expression turned to that of shock and terror.

He really should've expected this, but for some reason his mind didn't even fathom the idea that Cori would still be taking the shit that Boris was dishing out. What in the hell was she still doing with this man? Did she really enjoy the torture that much she needed to stay? There were many questions that needed to be answered, but they would apparently need to wait seeing as the young woman was unconscious and would be for who knows how long. He looked into her face and for the first time in a long time he saw peace. In all honesty he didn't know if that was because she wasn't having a nightmare or because she was relieved to not be being hurt anymore. Either way it was a look that suited her.

His stomach gave a growl, but he ignored it. Food was the furthest thing on his mind. For now he would stay with his older Abbey mate until she woke up and answered his questions. He could get food later.

"What are you going to do Tyson?" Max asked and he and Rei followed after the briskly walking teen. After hearing Cori's story from Bryan, Tyson had quickly left the building and seemed to be headed off to a random location. The other two boys decided it would be best to follow him to keep him out of too much trouble.

"Well Max, Bryan said we needed to beat BEGA in order to help her so that's what I'm going to do," Tyson responded, picking up his pace a bit. Rei and Max jogged to catch up to the bluenette.

"So, you're going to face them on your own then?" Rei asked, none too impressed. If that was what he was planning on doing, he was a bigger idiot than he remembered. If Tala, Bryan and Spencer couldn't take down one of the BEGA members than Tyson definitely couldn't take down the entire team.

"No Rei, don't be stupid," Tyson looked back at the other two, "The rest of the teams are here. I was going to go ask them for help with training." Rei blinked a bit, dumbstruck by the champs sudden use of his brain. It was no secret that Tyson tended to act without thinking first, but this seemed to be smart, from all angles Rei could see.

"Wow Tyson," he said with a smile, "That was actually a really smart idea. I think you might be learning some." Tyson stuck his tongue out at the Chinese blader, which only caused the other two to laugh.

"I want to get rid of Boris and BEGA once and for all," Tyson said confidently. "If I didn't have reason enough to do it to save the rest of the beyblading world, I definitely have one now. To save the girl who has saved everyone else." Max nodded sharply in agreement. There was even more incentive to win now that a life was on the line.

Rei walked on with a new determination in his step. He knew there was more than met the eye with that girl and Bryan had confirmed it. Her tears were real. Her pain was real. Her life was real and she was using it to save others from the torture she had endured throughout her childhood. They needed to save her. He needed to save her. It was about time someone repaid the favor she had done for everyone else that ever had anything to do with Boris, and he was going to be the one to do it.


End file.
